leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Villa
The Villa (Japanese: べっそう Villa) is a home owned by the exclusively in , located in the Resort Area of the Battle Zone. When the player arrives in the Resort Area, the villa is given to the player by its previous owner. The player can then purchase items from a catalog on the table. Certain NPCs, such as Gym Leaders, , Professor Rowan, Rowan's assistant ( / ), and the player's mom, will visit the house from the time to time. While the visitor is chosen at random on each day, the purchase of some decorations will replace the current visitor with a predetermined character. It is hinted in the game, and stated in Pokémon Adventures, that the Villa was originally owned by Steven Stone. While the game has him freely give it to a random Trainer who then passes it on to the player, in Adventures he instead goes through a , through which buys it. Catalog The items purchasable from the catalog are decorations for furnishing the house. They cannot be moved and most are not usable. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Visitors NPCs may arrive at the Villa in one of three ways: they will stand outside until the invites them in; they will already be inside when the player enters; or they will suddenly enter once the player walks along the left side of the table. On some days no NPCs will appear at all. Outside These NPCs will be standing outside the Villa. "Hm! I happened to be in the area on a small errand. I'd like to take a rest if you'd allow it." :Yes: "Hm! I appreciate your hospitality." :No: "Hmm... Do you have something to hide?" * "Hm! How are things going for you lately? Even if you manage to see every kind of Pokémon, that's not the end. It would be impossible to know all about them based on sightings alone. There's much to be learned from traveling with Pokémon." * "Hm! You seem well. Incidentally, did you know there are some Pokémon that evolve only at specific locations? For example, several Pokémon evolve by leveling up in Mt. Coronet. The variations of evolution... How many could there be?" * "Hm! You seem well. Incidentally, did you know there are some Pokémon that require the use of specific items to evolve? and are examples of such Pokémon. I never imagined that there would be new patterns of evolution. The variations of evolution... How many could there be?" * "Hm! You look well. It's commonly accepted that Pokémon evolve to grow more powerful. There must be other reasons than that. I would like to know during my lifetime." * "Hmm... This place feels like the home I shared with a friend long ago. It has the same sort of atmosphere." Roark " Hi! Could I take a peek inside your Villa?" :Yes: "Thanks!" :No: "...Oh, sorry. Am I intruding on something?" * "The Underground extends even underneath the Resort Area. I wonder... If I really tried, would I be able to extend it to even places like Kanto and Johto?" * "If it were me, I would display the things I dig up. You know, from places like the mine and the Underground. I would turn the place into my personal museum." * "If it were me, I'd like to put a Fossil over there. You don't think so? No? I think a Fossil would match this decor." * "This place feels different from an underground Secret Base. That reminds me: what color is your underground Flag now?" * "What I think about while digging underground... What did the Pokémon see before they became Fossils? I'd love to go back and see them as they were back then." Gardenia "Listen, listen! I came for a visit! Can I go in?" :Yes: "Yes! No time to waste!" :No: "Oh, right. You must have plans already." * "Sigh... This is so dreamy... The Resort Area's a nice place. Of course, is a good place, too. We have the huge forest, first of all." * "I know it's a little abrupt, but don't you think Pokémon smell nice? It makes me happy just being around them." * "I could tell you ten good things about Grass-type Pokémon. Which kind of Pokémon can you say good things about? Ooh, maybe ten won't be enough." * "Do you remember those rumors about the Old Chateau? They say there really were Pokémon there in the old days. ...That's so scary. What if they suddenly came back?" * "...I'm in a dilemma now. You see, I don't like ghost Pokémon very much. But, what if... What if there was a Grass-type ghost Pokémon? What then?" Maylene "...Um, your Villa... Would it be OK if I took a look around?" :Yes: "Oh, thank you." :No: "Oh... It makes me a little sad..." * "Trainer, please hear how my training is going. Thanks to my training, it doesn't feel so cold to be in deep snow! Well, just a little..." * "Trainer, please hear how my training is going. Thanks to my training, my handwriting has improved tenfold! ...Yes. It has absolutely nothing to do with how strong I am as a Gym Leader." * "Trainer, please hear how my training is going. Thanks to my training, I can tell how strong my opponent is beforehand. Oh, yes, Trainer, you're ridiculously tough." * "Trainer, please hear how my training is going. Thanks to my training, I'm beginning to understand the feelings of Pokémon. It lets me choose moves with much more confidence!" * "Trainer, please hear how my training is going. Lately, my father has been overseeing my training! Well, only when he wins at the Game Corner, but... I'm still delighted he does this with me!" Byron "Guhahahaha! How's your Villa? Can you give me a tour?" :Yes: "All right! Let's have a look, then!" :No: "Well! How cold can you be?" * "Gwahahahaha! I spent a long time living on Iron Island. A place this fancy, I feel a little out of place. Don't get me wrong, it's a great place. It's nothing like my son's!" * "Well... I have to admit I'm not very interested in furniture and the like. My interests run more to things like digging tools, obviously. The shapes of Pokémon fangs and claws are interesting, too." * "Digging underneath Iron Island was a good time in my life. Working alongside Pokémon constantly for iron ore... But that's all in the past. The young people today should find their own paths to happiness." * "Roark is still a boy, but at the same time, he's a man in his own right. That's why our opinions clash at times, and why we break out in battle. Gwahahaha! You weren't supposed to hear that! Forget I said it!" *"You're acquainted with a fellow named Riley, aren't you? He's a mystifying sort, that one. I have no idea how old he is, to tell you the truth." Inside These NPCs will already be inside the Villa. * "Too slooooow! You keep me waiting all the time! I'm fining you... 1 billion!" * "So, anyway, how are things at the ? Me? You know I'm on top of it. I lose at the Tower sometimes, but..." * "Oh, yeah, the other day at the ... Aww, never mind! I'm not telling you I battled my daddy!" * "This is a cool place you have here. I've kind of got to like it, so I'll drop in for no reason at all from now on!" *"You know, I've been thinking lately... If we didn't meet Prof. Rowan then, what would we be doing now?" (If the player is male) * "Trainer, are you going to collect furniture now? Are you maybe the type who can't bear to use Technical Machines? The sort of person who ends up making a collection of them?" * "I had no idea that you can get a Villa as a gift. Who knows what can happen in life?" * "I'm envious of you having your own place. I have to share a bedroom with my little sister!" * "Sigh... To be with that special someone in a wonderful Villa like this... I think it's a nice dream to have." * "You run into so many Pokémon in the Battle Zone. It's a bit much. So, Trainer, please let me catch a little rest." (If the player is female) * "Trainer, are you collecting furniture, too, now? Are you one of those people who can't stand to use Technical Machines? One of those types that end up with a TM collection out of hoarding?" * "You could get a Villa as a gift? I did not know that. I wish someone'd give me a Villa. That way, I'd be able to assist the professor even more!" * "The Battle Zone's intense and fun, huh? So many different kinds of Pokémon, and Trainers of every variety... I'd like to go to even more places." * "Having this Villa must be convenient. It must be useful for checking up on the Pokémon in the Battle Zone." * "You can find so many different kinds of Pokémon in the Battle Zone. Trainer, you don't mind if I rest for a bit, do you?" Mom * "Oh, Trainer! I'd heard from Rival, but... This is quite grand for a Villa. This makes me happy, dear! I'll have a fun place to visit!" * "Trainer, this Villa, if I were to give it a grade... It would earn a perfect score! It makes me happy just being here." * "If it were me, I would put that piece of furniture over there... Oops, sorry. This is your place, Trainer." * "It must make you happy collecting the furniture. But I'm wondering: do you collect Accessories? Even if you don't enter s, it's fun to dress up Pokémon." * "I think Contests and home designs say a lot about the person. If the person's character shines through, I think people respond to it." Volkner * "I was told by that we're meeting here. ...That's funny. You haven't heard anything about it?" * "Every one of my Pokémon are top class in potential. They're all potential game breakers!" * "Oh, yeah. I decided not to join the Elite Four. I got an earful about not renovating the building. Well, no. I'd rather be a Gym Leader where I could meet ordinary folks." * "My is a force of nature to be reckoned with. No, don't get me started. I'll tell you another time." * "Hmm... This place gives me ideas about how I can renovate my Gym." Volkner & (They interact separately here) * Flint: Hey, you! You used my prize money to buy this furniture, didn't you? So, I've got a right to lounge here, am I right? Volkner: My relationship to Flint? There's no love lost, that's for sure. * Flint: Hey, listen you! If that Volkner tries to sell you on Pokémon, ignore him! You have to go with Pokémon. It's the way of the future! Volkner: When I got my first Gym Badge, I used the move . Ever since, I've stuck with the Electric type even as I got better. I do it because I don't want to ever forget how happy I was when I won. Incidentally, Flint's fascination with the Fire type is only from his name. Someone told him that a flint is what's used to spark a fire, and that was it. (They interact as a pair here) * Flint: ...Volkner. Volkner: What? Flint: Let's say I'm in a battle, OK? What if I didn't use my Poké Balls? Instead, I can have my guys come in and out of my Afro to battle. That'd bewilder the other guy, huh? Wouldn't that be hilarious? Volkner: ...Maybe. Don't ruin things for others, though. * Flint: Hmm... Volkner: What's wrong? You're looking serious for a change. Flint: It's this place. You know how drab the League is? Don't you think the place should be more, you know, festive? With more decorations, awards, and things like that? Volkner: Don't start! That will make my Gym stand out less. * Flint: Say, hey, Volkner. What do you say we battle here? Volkner: ...Are you kidding? That's why you Elite Four are called irresponsible. Flint: What, we are? Volkner: Well, at least you are. I tell everyone you're irresponsible. Maylene & Candice (They interact as a pair here) * Maylene: What makes a Gym Leader a good one? Candice: Gee, I wouldn't know. That's a tough question. ...Maybe we should ask Gardenia sometime. * Maylene: ...You know those Accessories for Pokémon? Would it be funny if someone were to wear those? Candice: What is it, Maylene? Did you want some Accessories? I'll give you some of my favorites. Maylene: ...! Th-thank you so much! * Maylene: ...Candice? Candice: Yes? Maylene: Oh, sorry, it's nothing! I didn't say anything! Candice: Giggle... I like lounging here. * Maylene: Candice, what does it mean to be strong? Candice: I can't answer that! Let's go look for that answer together. We've got Pokémon and Trainer on our side, after all. Maylene: Yes, please! * Maylene: ...This is delicious! Candice: Then have some more. Maylene: Yes, please. Candice: There's plenty to drink. You're a growing girl! Walk-In These NPCs will enter when the player steps on a certain tile left of the table. Fantina * "Oh, ! This is where you practice dancing, ?" * "Whenever and wherever, dance, dance, dance! If you dance all the time, the dancing at the Contests, they become challenges no longer." * "Ooh la la! This is very nice! It is often that I come to the Resort Area also. It is because the Ribbon Syndicate, it is here. Therefore, I will visit your Villa often also!" * "Ooh la la! I have an inspiration! The combination of moves for a Contest, it has come to me in a flash! Very well We shall meet at the Contest Hall, yes?" * "You! Have you met Dahlia? She of the Battle Arcade? That woman! The way she dances! Especially the way she wiggles! Ooh la la! I love her style!" Crasher Wake * "Hey! Rival told me to come. This is some spread you've got here! It's spectacular, yeah! How would I put it now...? It's, uh, spectacular! It is what it is!" * "Mmmmm...! Listen, you! How would you like to decorate these premises with my trophies? No, scrap that thought! How about a wrestling ring?" * "I've been thinking, though. That pal of yours, Rival, and are father and son all right. I mean, just seeing them, they're hilariously alike. Their overall atmosphere and their mannerisms and such... Seeing them cracks me up." * "...This place here... You don't have a microphone handy? How am I supposed to perform my signature song, I'd like to know? Ah, ah, ah. The ring is my roiling sea. ♪" * "I was meaning to ask you, by the way... You're tuning in to my wrestling matches on TV, aren't you? In wrestling, you always have to be aware of what the other guy's doing. That's the same as Pokémon battling, wouldn't you say? So, what I'm saying is, watch me wrestle if you want to get better at battling!" Candice * "Why does the Gym Leader have to guard that icy temple anyway?" * "This furniture... Oh, I get it... It's like this... Oh, please don't mind me." * "Whew... The Resort Area is pretty warm. Maybe Candice is overdressed?" * "Giving you an made me think. It made me realize this one thing. I don't have to act cool out of character. I just have to be me!" * "In a battle, when both sides are down to their last Pokémon... What do you think about then? I put all my trust in that Pokémon and cheer it on. That's all you can do!" Cynthia * "I think I could get to like this atmosphere. It gives me an idea about the kind of person that lives here. Yes... An honest person who loves Pokémon..." * "It's so relaxing here... Sigh... I don't want to go home. It's a complete mess with all my research papers strewn about. My house? Even the region is a secret!" * "What's necessary to become stronger? I think it's important to never lose your love of Pokémon. That's all I can say because that's how it was for me..." * "The Spear Pillar... The Distortion World... Did the people in the distant past see the same things as us? Could that be what led them to leave the cave painting of Celestic Town?" * "When you are facing a in a battle, you can learn everything about them. What Pokémon they have. What moves they've taught. What items they make Pokémon hold. There's no need for words then. That's why I'd like you to come see me again at the ." In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Villa first appeared in Leaping Past Lopunny, where was seen selling it away before leaving back to Hoenn with his , having gathered all the stones he had come to find in the Sinnoh region. The Villa was soon after bought by , who made it into her Battle Zone home base. The Villa made a brief reappearance in Clobbering Claydol, where Platinum and Looker retired there to spend their night after Platinum's first victory at the Battle Castle, briefly discussing their plans regarding Team Galactic's activities and gathering information about the Distortion World. Trivia * The description of the previous owner in the game is that he was a rich man hailing from the Hoenn region, who gave it away before going home after collecting all of the rare stones in the region. There are two characters from Generation III that match this description: Steven Stone and his father. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Villa |de=Villa |it=Villa |ko=별장 '' |es=Mansión |vi = Biệt thự }} Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Buildings de:Villa es:Mansión fr:Villa it:Villa ja:べっそう zh:別墅